WO 2005/124001 describes a drum jacket for the creation of structures and relief patterns on the surface of a woven fleece by means of structure elements arranged in serpentines on a drum jacket having a plurality of holes arranged at random on the surface and in the depressions between the structure elements. Thus, the dewatering is insufficient, especially as far as the lower areas or the depressions are concerned, even more so since the holes are not oriented exclusively outward, that is radially of the drum jacket. A further disadvantage consists in the fact that the diameter of the holes is circular, so that a high number of circular holes are required in order to achieve a good dewatering effect. Due to the circular holes, undesired bumps are formed on the surface. Moreover, areas become unequal in their weight. As far as the arrangement of the holes is concerned, no preferred dewatering can be achieved; consequently, the dewatering is insufficient, particularly in the lower areas, since the holes are evenly spread over the whole surface.